


The Purge but make it Valentines Day

by babiihearts



Category: NaMon - Fandom, PangWave - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Multi, TGG, TGG Valentines day fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiihearts/pseuds/babiihearts
Summary: It`s Valentines Day but Wave seems to be in a bad mood and acting all pettish, so Ohm decided to spy on him only to find out that he was orchestrating an elaborate plan to ruin the day. He immediately reported it to Pang and without a second thought, was dismissed.Why would Wave do such thing when Pang is actually working with everyone to surprise him on Valentine`s Day? And they`re actually having a mutual understanding now... or maybe it was just Pang who`s thinking that way all this time?
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Kudos: 29
Collections: tgg valentine's day fic fest





	The Purge but make it Valentines Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing something for the gifted and honestly, I had a hard time doing it since I was used to creating characters on my own... ksksksks. hope you like it though I feel like it is a bit lame and cheesy. I'll try to improve more so I won't need to write a disclaimer on my every beginning notes. lol.
> 
> *PS. This time I tried proofreading, lol. But still keep in mind that English is not my first language so... Happy Valentine`s Day everyone! This time it`s not angst. 🤣🤣

Feb 14, Valentine's day 

According to google Valentine’s Day symbolizes love, kindness, and friendship, all the positive feelings in the world to make it short. Which leads the schools to believe that it helps students to relieve stress from school works. And Ritdha High School is actually doing a good job with all of its activities for everyone to join. Making this day extra special to make every student appreciate the positive vibe in the right way, but not for Wave. 

Wave, groaning at the thought of valentines, and why would teachers make them give away cards to everyone? For him, this celebration is the most idiotic thing that ever occurred in history. 

He`s on his way to their homeroom, everywhere he looks just screams Valentines. From the door decorations in every classroom, Valentine's Day posters, word hunt related to Valentine's day, beaded heart bracelets for best friends up to the Valentine-themed foods at the cafeteria. It`s making him want to puke already. 

It`s Valentine's day so it`s normal and he`s gotten used to it or so he thought. Coz it`s just about to get much worst. And what`s much worse than seeing the person you like the most is the most excited for the coming event making handwritten letters for everyone since yesterday? He didn't expect Pang---of all people, to be so into it. 

Wave with his knotted forehead watches Pang gives out letters to every student he passes by. And it's pissing him off that he has given everyone but him. What's more annoying is the envelope`s color, it is screaming bright red with heart shapes on it. And why would he give one to Punn but not him? Just, what the heck? 

"Hey Wave, you received one yet?" Ohm approaches him holding a red envelope in his hand. 

"Why would I need a crappy thing like that." 

"Uh-uhm... Coz it`s Valentine's day? The month of love... and not bitterness!" Ohm answered dramatically, gesturing towards Wave as he said the word bitterness. 

"I can't believe Pang gave me this. Ugh!" Clair looked at him, rolled her eyes as usual. 

"I didn't expect this from Pang! Never expected him to be a sweet type of a guy." a smiling Mon enters the room, walking side by side with Korn who's also holding a red envelope. 

"Wave!" Pang shouted as he enters the room. 

"No, don't even bother." Wave interrupted Pang. He doesn't need a crappy Valentine's letter from anyone, especially from Pang. 

"I'll still say it, thanks for the notes you sent me last night. It was very helpful." 

"Hey, I also gave you my notes! Why didn't I get a thank you?" Says Ohm, acting hurt. 

"Obviously, because you are not Wave." Clair teased. 

"And Hey Wave, I'm going to treat you after class. Your notes are way too systematic I didn't have any difficulties answering our quiz." Pang continues, not minding Clair and Ohm`s teasing. 

"How about mine?" Ohm interrupting again. 

"I didn't even bother scanning it Ohm, it's all blank!" 

"Of course, it will look blank because I hid it!" he proudly said earning a mocking laugh from Clair. 

"Just admit it, you don't have any notes, to begin with." Clair gave him a dismissing look as she walks away, passing through Wave. She even intentionally drops the letter from Pang. Irritating the hell out of Wave. She knew better, he's oozing with the color yellow-green. Jealousy. 

"Oopps, you want this? Go ask for one from Pang." she whispered and winks at him. " Ayytt Wave!" she hissed when the latter kicked her letter away. 

"Stop being bitter about not having a date for Valentine, self-proclaimed Queen bee." 

"I am not bitter!" Clair eyed him almost screaming mad, making everyone gaze at her. "And who says I don't have a date?!" 

"If you think I can't keep a secret from you, then remind yourself not to use online diaries to keep me from learning about your secrets as well." Wave answered with a smirk. 

With pressed lips and clenched fists, Clair walks out on Wave and rashly takes her seat. 

"What was that all about? " Punn asks from behind her. 

"It's just Wave and his annoying quirks" she answered loudly, making sure that she`s being heard by Wave. 

Wave on the other hand clenches his jaws, struggling to hide his rage. His mind starting to think about his elaborate plans to make sure that this will be the most memorable Valentine's Day of their lives. Plans are all set up since yesterday as everyone keeps on leaving him out of the picture. They will all regret talking behind his back. They will never see Valentine`s in the same way ever again.

\--- 

Feb 13

Flashback 

“Why don`t you just tell him directly that you like him? I mean, it`s not like not everyone knew about it already beside the two of you.” Clair spitting facts as the gifted students gather in their old hideout. 

“And seriously? Why do I have to be here as well?” Grace asks, definitely agreeing with Clair. Being the representative of their group.

“Everyone knew about what already?” Ohm asked, confused. 

“Well, except from that idiot.” Clair added. 

“Who are you calling idiot?!” 

“Hey, hey... Stop! I told you already, I just want to make a proper proposal for the love of my life and I believe that the best time to do it is on Valentine's Day, I mean it`s Valentine's Day tomorrow and it might help me increase the chances of getting a yes from Wave... so will you please help me out this once?” 

**_“Gosh, he still believes it`s one-sided.” Clair thought to herself._ **

“What will we get from helping you anyway?” Jo asks looking uninterested.

“A vacation trip, I guess? Or whatever you want just tell me. You can ask me any favor when you need my help in the future??” 

“I don`t see my future self, asking any help from you though, P`Pang.” Grace still not wanting to join the plan. 

“Maybe that`s because you decided to give up your potential Grace.” says Ohm. 

“I won`t do this if you won`t take him out of the picture.” Clair demanded as she points at Ohm. 

“I will do it for the sake of our friendship Pang. You don`t have to worry. We won`t be needing their help.” 

“I am in, I just want you and Wave to finally put a label on your relationship. It`s seriously getting on my nerves already.” Mon. 

“If everyone agrees to it, then I am in too.” Korn answered looking at his camera. 

“Thinking about your offer, who knows if it might be useful for me in the future? So, I am in. Just tell me what I have to do Pang.” Punn answered purely thinking about business. 

“If Punn thinks it will be beneficial someday then I am in.” Clair finally giving in coz who knows what might happen in the future right?

"Well, we wouldn't want to be left out so, okay. Let`s do it." Jack then answered with a shrug.

“Alright, so here`s the plan.” 

\--- 

Present 

“Have you seen Wave`s reaction? I am beginning to think that this plan of yours is not going to end well.” Ohm`s worried face suddenly pops up out of nowhere when Pang was about to exit the room. 

“What are you talking about?” Pang asks curiously. 

“He`s sending eye daggers everywhere and with anyone. Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Of course, you know it`s just his front. Deep inside him is a sweet cute boy---” 

“Enough, I don`t want to hear any of your biased conceptions and beliefs about Wave`s whole being, but you have to listen to me this time. I heard him talking with someone. He is planning something bad for Valentines'! I heard it very well with my ears!” 

“What could be worse than the problem he caused during our first year in gifted class? Come on, or maybe he`s cooking something to surprise me as well? What do you think?” with that thought, Pang can`t help but feel giddy inside. What if Wave also likes him back all this time? What if it`s not one-sided after all? He started daydreaming about the day when he confesses his love for Wave, will he accept his undying love? And more scenes about him and Wave flooded his head not minding his friend`s reaction to what he just said. 

“T-the Purge...” Ohm utters with a terrified look. 

\---- 

Pang is busy orchestrating his plans for his proposal event to Wave, he was busy giving out letters for everyone to ask for their help in completing the said event when he received a message from a new GC named “NO-WAVE-GC”. 

“Seriously Ohm? You really made another GC as if you didn`t know about Wave`s potential?” he sighed as he reads the exchange of messages in the group. 

Ohm still trying to convince everyone that Wave is up for something bad and evil. 

He was just going to ignore it but he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he saw Punn`s last message. 

Punn: The weird thing is, I actually heard some weird screams from Wave`s room last night. It`s as if he`s raging mad about something. 

Mon: I saw him outside the dorm this morning, disposing of some computer parts which are purposely damaged. Broken computer parts and even crumpled papers.

Ohm: I told you! Something is wrong with Wave! Aren't these scenes kind of familiar?! 

Clair: Clearly, this GC is also somewhat familiar. Just the thought of creating one scream idiocy when we all know what Wave is capable of doing. Really Ohm? 

Ohm: Oiii, I was not the one who created this group chat! But Believe it or not, the evil wizard is back at it again! 

Korn: What is this GC for? I just woke up. 

Jack: Good thing I have Jo, I wouldn't have to go through backreads. Just sharing guys. 

Pang: Ohm, whatever it is that you are thinking stop it. 

Clair: Brave of you to think that he is capable of thinking. 

Ohm: I`ve been keeping this to myself Clair but do you happen to have a crush on me? You keep on finding fault in me! 

Clair: Whoever created this GC please remove Ohm or I`ll leave myself. 

Pang: Stop it guys, why don`t you just focus on your task so everything would go smoothly later? And please, stop talking about Wave behind his back. 

Clair: Omg! I just saw Wave, and he`s wearing green! 

Ohm: Doesn’t he always go around with that green jacket and funny hat? 

Clair: Dumb! I meant his aura`s color is green! 

Ohm: Green?! Doesn’t that mean he`s being greedy again? I knew it! You just don`t believe me, guys! But he`s up to something! I heard him talking with someone about their plans to stop the valentines! 

Clair: Let`s have a meeting in the auditorium. I hate to admit it but I think Ohm is right. 

Pang was about to counter Ohm when his phone started buffering and flickering then suddenly went blank. He watches in horror as he stared into it, turning on by itself and started showing figures he doesn’t even understand. Then a game application popped out, in black background with bold letters a message threatening everyone especially the gifted students` on exposing their secret if they won`t be able to find him in the next hour, with a timer attached to it. 

He looked at his surroundings and saw everyone scanning through their phones. Everyone with worried expressions on their faces while scanning their phones. 

“What`s happening?” Pang was left dumbfounded. He felt goosebumps all over and a familiar pinch of pain in his heart as nostalgia consumes him. Is this really happening again? But why?

**_'I have to talk to Wave, I`m sure there`s a reason behind all these. Or maybe he is in danger.'_ **

The gifted are all gathered in the auditorium waiting for Pang, everyone is acting upset and confuse. Thinking possibilities on why would Wave do this to all of them? They thought everything is settled now, they were just waiting for the school year to end. 

“Pang! What is happening? Why is Wave acting like this again?” Punn greeted Pang as he entered the room. 

“I am as confused as you guys. But I`m sure there`s a reason for all of these. I don`t think Wave will do this for no reason.” 

“This is Ohm`s fault, I`m sure Wave learn about that GC you made and he thought we were planning something against him again.” Clair blames. 

“I already told you, I didn`t create that GC!” Ohm exclaims, afraid of what might Wave do to him when he learns about the GC. "I swear Wave! I don`t have anything to do with the GC!!" Ohm pleaded, hoping that Wave will believe him.

They all stopped arguing when the door suddenly shut closed leaving them trapped inside the auditorium. 

“Hey! We only got 45 minutes to find that evil wizard and now we're trapped in here?!” Clair screams in panic mode. 

“I don`t wanna die here!!!!” Ohm screams, outdoing Clair`s shrieks. 

“Come on guys, No one`s dying here. Mon can just kick that door and we can all go out.” Punn reassuring them. 

“Right.” Mon agrees and went to break the door for them. 

In an instant they were all running outside the hall, only to find out that the whole campus is already empty. No more students and teachers are roaming around in panic. Making the whole Ridtha empty and looks like an abandoned building from a zombie movie. Then they heard an announcement from the speakers. And it is indeed Wave`s voice. 

“You may have succeeded in defeating me last time, but I won`t be fooled twice. This time, I am going to win this game, Pang. If you don`t find me until the timer runs off, the gifted students' secret files will be revealed to the world.” 

“Wave! Why are you doing this?! Hey Wave! Wave!” Pang shouted with all his might, turning everywhere only to find empty hallways, classrooms, and open fields.

**_' He can`t do this, I`m sure of it. Did someone try to control Wave? Is he locked up somewhere and being held, hostage? He trusts Wave and he will do anything to prove everyone wrong!'_ **

“Stop trying to talk to him, we need to start planning on what we should do!” Clair. 

They all looked at Pang but he can`t think straight at the moment, his mind is thinking about possible reasons why would Wave do this. Or maybe someone is trying to set him up. So Punn decided to step up and take the lead. Giving them instructions and dividing them into groups of two. Ohm and Pang going together. Pang suddenly stopped when he realized something. 

“Wait, don`t you think this is all sequential? I mean... This is like an exact reenactment of what happened last time?” 

Every one of them exchanges stares, talking through their eyes, and then stares back at Punn as if asking for an answer. 

“Uh, it really does. But I think this is also Wave trying to confuse us... to fool us. We just have to be extra careful.” 

“You`re right, I Know Wave can be manipulative and cunning.” 

“Then, shouldn't we stop Mon from going alone? Wave might use her against us again.” Ohm countered. 

“That was all in the past Ohm, everyone had moved on from that incident already. We`re just wasting our time here. Let`s start searching for Wave now!” Mon handed them walkie talkies to use so they can still communicate since all of their phones are hacked. 

With that, everyone scattered into different directions to begin their search. Leaving Pang and Ohm with Punn. 

“I`m going to try and track him while you`re out. Just contact me when you find clues. If we only have Time here it would be a lot easier.” 

“Why did you even assign those three juniors to buy stuff and props outside?! No, scratch that out... why did you even bother to try making efforts for that evil wizard!?” Ohm. 

Pang just sighs as an answer, making Ohm feels guilty for being insensitive. 

“I`m sorry Pang, I didn`t mean to...” 

“It`s fine, let`s just go and try to figure things out.” 

“Guys look, Wave wants us to play his game. He made a poll. Four different locations to give us clue on his whereabouts.” Punn suddenly interrupted them. 

They both look at their phones, Science Lab, Computer Lab, student buddy office, and their homeroom. 

“Let`s go and try to find clues then,” Pang contacts the other gifted and assigned them to search each room for clues. Leaving Ohm with Punn so he can hide Punn from Wave. 

Minutes later and they were all busy rummaging the rooms for clues. It`s been ten minutes already and their time is running out but no one has yet to find clues or anything. 

Pang was thinking about what might be wrong and how come they haven't found anything yet when a realization suddenly hits him. 

He felt goosebumps when a feeling of déjà vu hits him. 

“This is a trap guy!” he runs out of the room, diving into the floor sliding his way outside as the door shuts down before his eyes. 

He heard panic reactions from his walkie-talkie, confused and terrified calls for help and he already knew why. They were all trapped inside the rooms helpless. 

**_‘I shouldve realized it earlier! Damn!’_ **

Pang is feeling all more confused when Punn suddenly shows up, walking towards him with two masked students behind him. 

“Punn? What`s happening? Where`s Ohm?” 

And as if on cue, he heard screams from the hallway as if is Ohm being drag away. His friend Ohm`s voice calling his name telling him not to trust Punn and Wave.

“What do you think?” Punn answered mysteriously as he stares at him dangerously. He was not able to move when those two masked students grabbed him, covered his head with a black cloth taking him someplace he has no idea where.

Pang was left dumbfounded and bruised with pain as he felt Punn pushed him inside a dark room. His head was covered with a black cloth. All the other gifted students were trapped and locked up in different rooms, their only hope is Punn which was now revealed to be on Wave`s side. He never felt so betrayed before, this hurts more than the betrayal of Director Support and Mr. Pom from the past. This is his closest friends being dragged and locked up in rooms with their lives on the edge, the worst part is it is planned by Wave and Punn. He can still hear their screams while calling his name asking him to help them. All he wanted is a perfect Valentine event for him and Wave, he thought they were already on the same page. They even shared college plans. Why does everything have to go wrong when he thought it would be better from now on? He was locked in the room for he doesn`t know how long when he heard the door opens. 

He felt someone entered the room, he tried to restrain when the person who turned out to be Punn tries to pick him up and drag him out of the room. His hands tied at his back. 

“Where are you taking me?” 

“Sshh, just accept it, you lose.”

"I-is Wave fine?" he still can`t help but hope that this is not Wave`s doing.

"Why would he not be? This is all his plans."

“I trusted you Punn. How can you do this to us?!” 

He heard him chuckle, which makes him more annoyed and in a rage with anger. 

He was pushed to sit down on a couch, after freeing his hands they took the cloth out of his head. It was still dark, then he saw Wave standing in the middle of a made upstage, a huge LCD screen at his back showing the countdown before the secret of the gifted revealed to the world. Seeing him now looking fine and all dress up only proved one thing. He`s really behind all these.

“Wave! Why are you doing this?!” he tried hard not to let a tear escape his eyes.

“Well, I just wanted everyone to know since this is something big and shouldn`t be kept as a secret.” 

“What?! You know what will happen if you leak that information!” 

“Of course, exactly why I am doing it.” 

“Wave stop this! Please! Don`t do it! This is not you.” Pang shouted hysterically as he watched the clock countdown in 10, 9, 8,7... but he can`t do anything about it.

“Wave!” he desperately cries, but Wave remained unbothered. 

“5,4,3,2 and one!” 

Pang`s jaw dropped in an instant when he saw what the timer has revealed. He stood there, frozen as he stared at the screen. Black and green background with number figures and tabs downloading files he can't even put a name into appeared in the LCD. Then it suddenly went blank, an envelope opened revealing a letter with its message in big bold letters. 

PANGWAVE FOOLISH BOYFRIENDS 

“W-wave--” 

“Surprised?” Wave, smiling as he watches Pang's reaction while staring at the screen behind him. He takes a peek at his back and saw the message, his smile immediately disappearing. 

“Hey Namtan! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?” he snarled, trying to contact Namtan in his earpiece. 

“Wave, that was not me! It was Clair and Ohm!!” Namtan explains in panic, he can hear the two culprits in the background laughing. 

“Fix this now or you know what will happen next!” 

“Wait... was that you, supposed to be asking me out?” Pang asks in a confused voice. 

Wave turns his attention back to Pang and immediately flashes a bright smile when he saw the screen changes its texts. 

**Will you be my Valentine?**

“Yes, please be my Valentine date.” 

Pang covered his face with his hands, wiping his tears while trying to hide his smile and controlling the overflowing feeling of giddiness and happiness that floods his heart as he looked at his Wave`s nervous face.

“You did all these just to ask me out on a date?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Well, I saw you giving out valentine's cards to everyone since yesterday and it did piss me off so I decided that I have to step up my game and made this elaborate plan with the gang--except Ohm of course... just so I can get rid of possible rivals. I only want you and me to be together, not only this valentine but also for the next coming days of our lives.” 

Pang was left speechless and overwhelmed.

“Are you not going to answer my question? I know you are, most of the time dumb, you are not the smartest person in the world, you sing eenie meenie miny mo to choose an answer in multiple-choice, relying on luck in True or False questions and you struggle to put your answers in enumeration during exams but my question only requires you to answer by yes or no!” 

“My answer is yes, was there any doubt about that?!” he yelled at the boy in front of him while walking, no--he`s running towards him. Hugging him tightly to express how happy he is at the moment. Not minding that he said his confessions by pointing out his weaknesses.

From the other side of the room, he saw Ohm giving him hand signals showing a question mark card, which reminded him of his planned event. He sends him an okay sign. 

The next thing they knew is that it is no longer dark and that they are surrounded by the gifted gang, all looking embarrassed as they walk in a single line holding placards in their hands. It was Wave`s turn to be surprised when he saw what the cards are trying to say. 

Punn- **Will**

Clair - **You**

Mon- **Be**

Korn- **My**

Jo- **friend**

Jack- **boy**

Ohm- **?**

“Will you be my friend, boy?” Wave trying his best not to laugh after reading the message. 

The gifted gang started looking at their cards and began to be chaotic as they try to reassemble the words because the twin keeps on exchanging places going in between every one of them, Clair yelling and giving them commands and Ohm arguing with Clair for not checking their arrangements first before going out making them all look like fools. 

But those chaotic and loud noises coming from the gang were Pang and Wave`s romantic background music as they stared at each other lovingly, feeling overwhelmed with all the events, commotions, and dramas that happened today. 

“It`s your turn now to answer my question. And I am not asking just to be a mere date for Valentine but to be your boyfriend officially. That, I bet is the right way to propose to someone.” Pang pulled Wave closer, as he snaked his arms around the latter's waist making their faces close to each other. 

“T-the gang is still here, Pang.” Wave tried warning Pang as he tried to step back only to be pulled back closer than before, making their noses meet. 

“Give me an answer first.” Pang whispered. 

Wave closed his eyes as he felt Pang's breath fanned his face, he`s feeling weak with every minute. But still, he manages to utter a “Yes” in a weak voice. Pang then sealed it with a quick kiss on Wave`s lips leaving Wave frozen and stunned, before he can even react Pang is already running away from him yelling in front of everyone. 

“Whuuuuuuhoo!!! He said yes! He said yes!” 

As if on cue, the gifted gang stopped arguing with each other, the junior gifted students entered the scene popping up confetti and throwing out rose petals around, then the other students that they all thought had disappeared were also suddenly present in the scene holding pink and red balloons singing a song that is very familiar with the newlyweds, I mean newly labeled couple? 

Always take care and keep your heart by Bird Thongchai was playing in the background while everyone is singing along. They all felt emotional for the coming graduation and the thought of them going through different paths after high school. Pang runs back to Wave and took his hand, and together they dance not minding the people around them. The next thing that happens everyone is dancing and singing together with their respective partners, they could be siblings, best friends, boyfriends, girlfriends ex-lovers or just mere acquaintance it doesn’t matter. Everybody embodies the feeling of love and expresses it through their dance making it the most romantic and most special event that ever occur in Ridtha High School. 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt btw is not originally from me. This was given by Nush and Lily (I`m not sure, I`m sorry)  
> I hope I did not disappoint them.😭😭 And I hope I`ve proofread enough coz I keep on making mistakes with the character and actors name... IDK how many times I had to edit Chimon into Wave and Nanon into Pang. I`m just not use to it. Lol. I freaked out when I realized I put Puimek in the whole story instead of Mon.


End file.
